Memoirs of a Friendship
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Three short drabbles of Team Minato. Cute, funny, and enjoyable. Rated 'T' cursing and reference to smut.


**A/N: **_This was just a short three drabbles between Team Minato. Since my birthday was yesterday, Oct. 14, this is just a late present to myself! For the sake of this fanfic, Sakumo is alive. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto._

---

Memoirs of a Friendship

**---**

**I. **

Kakashi stared with a blank expression as the billow of dirt and debris settled back to the earth. Crossing his arms over his chest and sighing heavily, his relaxed gunmetal eyes followed the movements of a staggering figure stumbling their way from the wreckage. When the figure was close enough, they coughed and pointed an accusatory finger at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Liar! You said you deactivated all the traps, I could've died just now!" Obito yelled, ripping his goggles from its perch on his head and rubbing his eyes on his shoulder in an attempt to rid them of the dirt. He cursed loudly when it only served in putting more particles of sand in his watering eyes.

Kakashi humphed and muttered, "...crybaby..." under his breath and rolled his eyes skyward as if asking 'why me?' in a bored and uninterested fashion.

The wind picked up then, blowing leaves and loose grass in tumbling swirls around the pair and Kakashi glanced to his side, recognizing the flare of chakra approaching them from the right. "Minato-sensei, Obito blew it."

"I did not! _He _told me it was safe to go on!" Obito cried indignantly, his finger jabbing in his teammates direction. "It would've gone smoothly if I wasn't paired with a stiff like him!"

"The only way this would have gone smoothly is if you had any skills as a ninja. But that's just wishful thinking on your part."

"What did you say?!"

Minato laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kakashi-kun, don't be so harsh. You guys did okay, just need to work on your teamwork some more. The only way you can advance is if you - "

"Have teamwork." Obito and Kakashi finished simultaneously in monotone.

Minato's eye twitched as his smile froze in place. "Well, I was going to say 'trust each other', but that works too." he muttered in a subdued tone. After a moments' awkward silence filled only with Kakashi and Obito staring lazily up at their sensei, Minato clapped his hands together and beamed at the two young boys before him. "Alright, enough of this, training is over for today. Let's head back, maybe Rin is waiting for us by now."

"Stiff." Obito mumbled, adjusting his goggles over his eyes.

Kakashi shot his teammate a sharp look over his shoulder as he followed Minato but only shrugged in response, acting as if he was too big to form an appropriate response to the insult. Obito simmered internally and stuck his tongue out at Kakashi's back as he folded his arms over his chest and stomped after his sensei.

---

**II. **

It was their day off, and at Rin's request, they had met at a creek in the woods away from the bustle of Konoha's streets. Obito dove off a raissed boulder on one side of the creek, maneuvering different tricks into his jumps and creating his own as he continued with his fun. Rin, treading water not too far away from where Obito landed after each jump, made it routine to splash him in the face every time he surfaced. Kakashi watched the spectacle from his perch in a tree relaxed on his back with his legs dangling over each side of the limb he rested upon.

It was a hot day, and so he had abandoned his shirt and shoes, along with his headband at the bottom of the tree. His mask lay discarded off to the side of the pile, having been used by Obito in a game of 'mock Kakashi'. To his credit, the Uchiha had done an uncanny interpretation of Kakashi preaching the rules of a ninja.

"Are you ever going to get in, Kakashi? The water feels great!"

The silver haired boy tilted his head to gaze around the orange bound book in his hands. Obito grinned up at him, hair dripping and body shivering slightly in the cool water. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No."

Rin put her hands on her hips and tried her luck on the impassive boy. "Oh, come on, Kakashi! It's our day off so have a little fun!"

He raised the book in his hand. "This _is _fun."

Obito rolled his eyes. "Smut is going to rot your brain out."

"Too late for you, huh?"

The young Uchiha's face went red and he sputtered in the water. "What?! I don't read that shit! You pervert!"

Kakashi grinned boyishly at his teammate. "Does that mean you don't want a peek?"

"No!" Obito snapped, crossing his arms over his wet chest and glaring off to the side.

"Too bad, it's just getting interesting." Kakashi shrugged and made a show of reading the pages before him. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched Obito glance back up at him and lean forward in the water, as if trying to peek at the pages - his eyes alight with raging curiosity.

Rin raised her hand and smacked the back of Obito's head, forcing him under the water with a surprised yell bursting from his lips. "Pervert!"

Kakashi stifled a chuckle as he licked his thumb and flipped the page, continuing on with his reading.

**---**

**III. **

It was his parents' fault he was there in the first place, and both boys blamed them for it. If they hadn't been having a family meeting with nobles that would last well into the night, Obito wouldn't have been forced to stay at Kakashi's and they wouldn't be having the dilemma they faced now. Both were tired and ready for sleep but they had a problem. There was only one bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Me either."

"One of us has to."

"Thank you for volunteering, I'll take the bed."

Kakashi grabbed Obito's shoulder and halted his steps. "I get the bed." he stated and shoved the other boy out of his way.

Sticking his foot out, Obito tripped his teammate and made a dash for the mattress. "No way! I'm the guest, I get the bed and you get the floor!"

Kakashi's arm shot out and snatched the Uchiha's ankle and watched with satisfaction as the boy tumbled to the ground with yelp. In seconds, he was on his feet again and stepping over Obito on his way to the bed. Obito's eyes narrowed and he repeated what had just been demonstrated on himself with a grin.

"Have a nice _fall, _Kakashi?" Obito sneered as he pushed himself to his knees. The silver haired boy turned over and sat up.

"Lame joke." he stated, fixing his friend with a lazy glare. "Proud of yourself?"

"Actually, yeah. I stopped you."

"I let you stop me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"What would help me sleep at night would be getting in my bed."

Both boys glared at each other, trying to scare the other into submission so they could claim the bed. It didn't work. What transpired was a long period of silence without breaking eye contact and exhaustion settling heavily upon both parties. After ten minutes of cold staring, it became a chore to hold up their heads, and they began dipping their heads and jerking them back up.

Kakashi forced back a yawn and bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to fight off sleep for the sake of his pride. Obito's head dipped forward onto his chest and snapped upwards immediately with unfocused eyes settling on the boy before him. It seemed hopeless that they would stay awake long enough for one to see the other go to sleep so they could have the bed.

In the end, they both slipped into dreams seconds apart and sagged against the floor. They were in that same position when Sakumo came into the room to check on his son and he blinked down at the pair. Not understanding what game they had indulged themselves in, he knelt and picked them up one of the other and settled them onto the bed. He quietly tucked them in and stroked his son's head softly before leaving the room as quietly as he had been trained to do.

Kakashi and Obito lay curled in the bed sleeping silently, unaware of who it was that had lost the staring battle first. When morning came, the entire Hatake household was awoken by two loud and young outraged yells of surprise.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of my self-present! I think it was good gift to myself!_


End file.
